Nintendo Mutated
Note: This fan-fiction was formerly User:JesseRoo's but was abandoned. It now belongs to User:Indi555. The prologue and chapters 1 & 2 were written by JesseRoo. The rest is Indi555's work. Prologue Yoshi sat, with his legs hanging over the roof. He had always enjoyed staying on the roof of Peach's Castle, and Peach enjoyed the company on certain days. Today, Yoshi was watching the sun set, with the beautiful orange color filling the sky. He sat there, watching, when he heard something behind him breathing. He got up and turned around and saw it... Link broke open the pot. It contained a green rupee. He was bruised, hurt, and any other word anyone could ever come up with for hurt. He just needed one heart, or even better, a heart container. He couldn't afford to get a Game Over... he saw a keese flying around. He hit it, and it exploded... out came a heart. He ran over to it as fast as he could go, and grabbed it. It wasn't much, but he'd probably have enough health to survive the next room. But then he remembered that he had a red potion. He drank it, and got his health up by 5 hearts. "The world will belong to me now!" the figure shouted. "And no longer will I be referred to as rejected... but I will be the main character!" He walked over to his computer and checked the data. "And they... they will be the enemies." Chapter 1 "His name is Mario, and he's not mute!" Luigi shouted at the Goomba. "Look! Listen to him talk!" Luigi looked to Mario, and he looked back for a second then said "Dadotalee datoe". The Goombas looked at each other, then lunged towards them. Mario grabbed one then hit the other with him, then threw him away. "Ha! Take that you brown heads!" The brothers walked over to Peach's Castle to tell her of their success, when they saw Yoshi on the roof, his mouth full. Yoshi began climbing down the castle, placing his fingers in cracks and holes a normal person might have completely overlooked, then jumped down. Luigi pointed at his mouth, and Yoshi opened it... Link wasn't really prepared to find giant monitors on the wall, control panels set out over the room, and a faint blue light in the room. He saw a dark figure across the room. "So, it is obvious my dimensional rift machine is working" it said, and turned around. Link saw his face, but as he was wondering who it was a cage fell from overhead and trapped him. "Now to execute part two of my plan" the figure said. Inside Yoshi's mouth, was a round pink ball, with small red feet and extremely short arms. It screamed, and Yoshi decided to spit it out. Luigi caught it, and realized it had a face. "Hey, Mario, it has a face!" he said. It opened it's mouth, and started sucking. Luigi got sucked into it fully, and Mario yelled! He dove at it, but the thing swallowed Luigi whole. A star shot out the top of him, which then transformed into Luigi. And the thing itself was now wearing a green cap just like Luigi's, but Luigi was still wearing his. Then it put it's hand out, and a green fireball shout out of it. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi stood still, with their mouths hanging open, staring at it. Chapter 2 Meta Knight stood on the cliff. The Halberd had been infected by a strange disease, and Meta Knight had to crash it and evacuate to prevent the disease from spreading. It was horrible - he had watched his soliders as they mutated into horrible mindless beasts. He also remembered his right hand man, Keeby. He had heroically defeated half of the beasts - Meta Knight couldn't dare to call them his crew after the mutation. After defeating most of them, a vicious sword slash cut his armour in half, and Meta Knight saw something - Keeby looked exactly like him and Kirby without the armor, except yellow. Meta Knight had never known there were any others in his species besides Kirby. As he looked over the horizon, he saw a castle. "Strange..." he said to himself. Black. Completely black. A faint shape shone in through the blackness, which he could barely recognize. It was of a human, with a green tunic. He was holding a sword. Suddenly, the beast realized something. He wasn't supposed to be what he was. As far as he could remember back, a strange person had taken him out of a cell, and told him to raid a ship. The Halberd. He had successfully boarded it, but the crew attacked him. He had no choice but to fight back. And he saw them transform into things like him. He had a sudden realization that the figure he had seen was himself, before he became like this. He had been mutated. "Hi!" shouted Kirby. The dinosaur, the fat guy and the green person stood there looking at him. "Poyo?" asked Kirby. "I Weegi. You are?" asked the green guy. "Kirby! Poyo!" shouted Kirby. He pointed at the green guy. "Weegi?" "Yes, Weegi." he said. "Hi Weegi!" shouted Kirby, glad to have made a friend. "Mummamiah" said the fat guy. He looked a bit like Weegi. "Yoshi!" said the dinosaur happily. "He Yoshi." said Weegi. "Hi Yoshi!" Kirby excitedly said. Kirby pointed at Weegi's lookalike. "Poyo?" "He Mario." Weegi said. "Poyo." Kirby started bouncing happily, and did his signature Kirby dance. "Yoshi!" shouted the dinosaur. Chapter 3 The creature stood on the cliff of a mountain gazing down upon Kakiriko Village, the burning buildings, the chared and mangled bodies. Half of the city's population was dead. The other half was in no condition to mourn their losses. Reduced to little more than animals, bloodthirsty, mindless, violent... and all of this was the work of their former protector. The creature turned to face the mountain. He took a few steps forward, then the world exploded in a burst of color and sound... Mido stood with his friends, mocking him for not having a fairy, he stood before Ganon, his bloodstained sword being pulled from the beasts chest, the Great Deku Tree was telling the Kokiri a story, he was in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, meeting Zelda for the first time... The beast stood up and let out a howl, the pain was so bad, his head felt like it had been cleaved in two. He faced what had been at one point the crew of Meta Knight's ship and the citizens of Kakiriko Village. He growled to them, fell to all fours, and ran. They followed. California, Earth, 1987 The inventor stood bent low over his desk, ignoring the small boy tugging on his lab coat. He was making a few final alterations to his serum. This... ''he thought. This... this will change mankind.'' He filled a syringe with the electric blue liquid. He turned to the boy, showing that he had noticed him for the first time. "Son," he said quietly. "You are going to be the start. The first. The beginning." The child looked up at his father's face. The father gently rolled up his child's sleeve. "Daddy?" said the boy. "Yes, my child?" he asked. "I want the pain to end." According to the doctors, the boy could die any day. He had been diagnosed with a rare and incurable disease. "This will make it end," said the boys father, and injected his son with the serum. Chapter 4 For 30 short, glorious seconds, the scientist thought it had worked. Then his son fell to the ground, writhing, screaming, his eyes wide and bloodshot. Brown hair shot out of the boy's skin, his eyes turned blood red, his muscles bulged, his face became wolflike and terrible, he fell to all fours, stalked towards his father, and pounced... category:Fan Fiction